memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Searching for Typhuss
(Space, sector 989) The USS Intrepid is searching the inner planets. (Main bridge) Admiral Martin is sitting in the Captain's chair as he's thinking about what made him decide to be promoted to Admiral Lieutenant O'Neill chimes in. Admiral I'm picking up a ship its on an intercept course with us Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Martin. Curtis looks at her console as well. Confirm its a Terran warship Miranda class designation as the ISS Majestic Commander Curtis says as she looks up at Admiral Martin. John gets up from the chair. Red alert all hands battle stations Admiral Martin says as he looks at the screen. The lights dimmed and the red lights bathe the bridge in crimson red. It appears that their shields have taken several hits by a Federation shuttlecraft Commander Curtis says as she scanned the cruiser's shields. Admiral Martin thinks for a second. Typhuss must of done some damage he's always the type of person to shoot first ask questions never John says as he looks at Curtis. Then the console beeps as she looks at it. Their charging weapons and firing Curtis says as she looks at her console. The Intrepid shakes slightly. Minimal damage to shields they must of used their full power shooting at Typhuss Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Martin. Admiral Martin looks at the viewer. Disable weapons, shields, and engines I want to board that ship Admiral Martin says as he looks at Curtis then back at the screen. She inputs the commands and then presses the firing button. (Space) The Intrepid fires a phaser beam and disables the ship. (Main bridge, red alert) Direct hit their disabled Commander Curtis says as she looks at the Admiral. Martin nods at her. Good job now prepare a boarding party I'm going over there this will be our only chance to take a look at Terran technology and study it and if its equip with some fancy toys Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. But the ship blows up into a thousand pieces. It looks like a self destruct sequence went off Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Martin goes back to the chair. Resume search for Admiral Kira Commander Jenkins full impulse and let's just hope that was only one Terran vessel O'Neill maintain scans for Terran vessels in the area and also com traffic goes to you Commander Sato get started Admiral Martin says as he looks at both O'Neill and Sato. The pair goes to work. Also have Colonel Mackenzie launch with a squadron of F-302s and have them search the inner planets while we search the outer planets Admiral Martin says as he sits in the chair. Commander Curtis complies with the order. (Space) The F-302s flies out of the shuttlebay and heads in system. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew watches the fighters go in system to search the inner planets. I hope they'll be all right out there Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Martin. He looks at the XO. They'll be fine Commander Admiral Martin says as he looks at him. (Space) The Intrepid is searching different planets. Admiral's log stardate 57321.3, after days of searching we've not found a trace of Admiral Kira's shuttle I think this time my friend may of met his end this time (Captain's ready room) John is sitting in the chair behind the desk reviewing logs from Typhuss.